In recent years, IT products equipped with subminiature digital cameras such as, for example, cellular phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers, have actively been developed.
IT products equipped with conventional subminiature digital cameras incorporate a lens moving apparatus for aligning the focal distance of a lens by adjusting the distance between the lens and an image sensor, which converts outside light into a digital image.
In order to fulfill the function of autofocusing, such conventional subminiature digital cameras are constructed to control the process of finding the point on an image sensor, at which the clearest image is formed, based on clarity of a digital image formed on the image sensor in accordance with the distance between the lens and the image sensor. When the function of autofocusing is performed, a bobbin equipped with the lens moves in the direction of the optical axis, which may cause the bobbin to vibrate in the direction of the optical axis.
When the frequency of the vibrations of the bobbin in the direction of the optical axis becomes close or equal to the natural frequency of the bobbin and the housing, there is a problem in that a phenomenon of resonance occurs between the bobbin and the housing, which are connected to each other via an elastic element.